Adventure's in Time
by Dark knight Aegus
Summary: Harry finds out he's not a Potter but a Gaunt and is captured by Death Eaters. Thrown back in time to the 70s by a ritual what as Silas Ezekiel Gaunt deals with being forced to Hogwart's and his new lot it life.Dark!Powerful!Intelligent!Harry.HP/BB/NB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

"_**Different Magical and Non-magical languages"**_

"_Parsseltongue"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sixteen year old Harry Potter was not happy, oh no, he had just been sent back in time. Luckily for him he had been carrying a shit load of money and almost all of his personal effects on him. He had been strolling down Knockturn Alley when he had been hit with a spell from behind. He was pretty sure it was that bastard Lucius Malfoy. If he had been able to he would have used one of the new dark curses he learned from Voldemort's mind.

He later woke up chained to a floor in the middle of ritual circle. He didn't really remember much of the ritual itself but when he woke up he was in the year 1975 and was in an abandoned wearhouse. The ritual was supposed to make sure that he was no longer a threat to their Lord. Well it definitely worked in a way, now he wasn't sure what to do.

Luckily for him he wasn't as helpless as he used to be. He had been absorbing information out of Tom's head for almost two years. After which he performed many dark rituals. He used them to increase his speed,strength, mental comprehension, reading speed, faster magical recovery, eyesight, and so that he would only need the minimum of four hours of sleep a night. He even performed rituals to gain the powers of several dark creatures including fangs and wings of a vampire and the effects of a dementor. These had come at a price, unimaginable pain and a slight hunger for blood at times.

He had spent the summer months absorbing books on battle magic, dark rituals, necromancy, runes, parsel-magic, and so-called light and dark magic from the Black and Potter Family libraries. He even study technomancy and made his two favorite handguns, an assortment of other weapons, and a wide selection of electronics that would work in high magical areas. He even made some lenses that could fit on his eyes that read power levels, health statics, infrared, x-ray vision, and color changing. He didn't really know what he was going to do at the moment so he decided to visit Knockturn alley.

He had found out another betrayal by Dumbeldore after his death; he found out that James and Lily Potter weren't his real parents Tom Riddle and an unknown witch were. He underwent a ritual that erased the magic Dumbeldore had performed to make him to look like a Potter. The Potters had never knew that Harry wasn't really their child who had died of complications. Dumbledore had shown up and performed some memory charms on the staff and the Potters before leaving Harry with them.

His hair now laid flat, was shoulder length and his eyes had darkened to the Slytherin forest green. He had grown taller as well standing at six foot,two inches with broad shoulders and a lean cut body. He had to admit he looked really good and could cut an impressive sight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry ended up buying himself a new trunk and some more obscure potions ingredients. Next he made his way to a shop that sold illegal or rare animals, he figured he could do with a new familiar. He walked into the shop and looked around, it appeared to be a regular pet shop but he knew better. Harry walked up to the owner who had just finished helping a old lady buy food for her cat.

"May I help you, _sir_?" The owner asked with a sneer.

"Yes I would like to see some of your rarer merchandise and be quick about it, I don't have all day. I assure I will pay very well if the merchandise is of satisfaction." Harry told the man with a glare.

The shop owner seemed to shrink back but then held himself high, "Very well sir follow me."

He led Harry down the stairs in the back hid behind a rotating wall. Harry ducked a second before a blade swooshed over his head. He grabbed the man ahead of him and slammed into the wall.

"Don't fuck with me old man. You just made a huge fucking mistake." Harry said a moment before pulling out one of his guns and firing a bullet into his left knee . The shopkeeper fell to the floor clutching his leg, tears of pain running down his face.

"I was going to give you some very good business today but now..." Harry trailed off while shaking his head and placing the man in a body-bind and snapping his wand. He looked around the shop and pulled out his trunk. He took his time packing everything in the store inside while the owner looked on in horror. He found a hidden floor compartment that contained different eggs, including phoenix, runespore's , dragon, and a basilisk. Harry cast some suspended animation fields over the eggs so they wouldn't hatch. Once he was finished he casts some wards around the building and walked back towards the owner.

"I don't appreciate someone trying to kill me, you're lucky you caught me on a good day."

"Are you a-a Dea-Death Eat-er?" The shop owner asked.

Harry let out a dark chuckle before allowing his "dementor" aura to flare and replied, "Don't insult me old man, I'm not some pansy ass death eater. I'm something much _much_ worse."

With that he turned around and walked up to the counter laying what appeared to be a briefcase on the counter. He opened it and pressed a few buttons. Taking one last look at the shop owner Harry walked out the front door. He made his way towards Diagon Alley when an explosion rocked the area he was in. He had been expecting it but as others hadn't a lot of them were sent to the ground.

Harry just gave them a look of contempt then continued on towards Diagon Alley. He walked straight to Gringott's. He walked up to the nearest free teller. The goblin looked up from his books with a sneer on his face.

"How may I help you sir?" The goblin asked.

"I need open a new high security account." Harry replied.

"Yes, sir." The goblin said straightening up when he found out he was an important customer. He stepped down from his seat and snapped his fingers causing another goblin to take his place. "If you'll follow me sir I will lead you to the Account managing offices."

Harry just nodded his head and followed the goblin. They walked for ten minutes before coming to a stop. The goblin ran a nail down the side of the wall. There was scraping sound as the stone split to show another hallway filled with office doors. The goblin motioned for him to follow and started down the hallway. They stopped at a door with the name Gragnork on it. The goblin knocked and waited. A gruff "enter" could be heard from within.

The goblin opened the door and stepped in followed quickly by Harry. Harry looked around the office as the Goblin bowed. It was a nicely furnished office, with a small fireplace off to the side. A gray haired goblin sat behind the desk.

"What is it?" Gragnork as asked.

"I have a client here who needs to open a high security vault sir." The goblin said.

"Fine you are dismissed." Gragnork said waiting for the goblin to leave before addressing Harry, "We will talk about options for your vault after I take a sample of your blood for testing."

Harry placed his hand out slightly nervous on the inside, outwardly showing nothing. What if his name showed up as Harry Potter? Gragnork stuck Harry's finger with a pin and allowed a few drops to fall on a paper. He murmured in gobbledygook while waving his hand over the page.

"Silas Ezekiel Gaunt. What size of deposit are you making?" Gragnork asked. _Looks like fate has taken care of that._ Silas thought. (_A/N: Harry shall now go by Silas)_

"I need to place a sum of ten million galleons, 2,000 sickles and 42 knuts in my new vault. I also have several animals and eggs that need to be placed in the vault, along with some jewelry and fine gems estimated at the worth of two million galleons. I would like the vault to have to take the key, recognize blood, and magical signatures to gain entry. I would like the vault to be separated into five rooms off of the main room. I want each of the doors to only open after scanning for magical signatures." Silas said. "I want the main room for my gold and jewels, I want one of each of the other rooms for books, weapons, potion ingredients, jewelry, and Animals. I have them all in this trunk."

"Of course sir. I will need you to sign this paper so we can have it set up. You can also sign this form to file for emancipation. Also I can include a free money bag which can be used to withdraw both muggle and magical currency." Gragnork said. "I have some other papers I need you to sign since you have access to two of the founder's vaults. Both Salazar Slytherin's and Rowena Ravenclaw's."

Harry signed all of the papers before receiving three keys and slip of paper to receive a money bag on the way out.

"If it would please you Mr. Gaunt you can visit the Ravenclaw and Slytherin family vaults. You will not be able to remove any money from them until you reach seventeen but you can remove other items from them." Gragnork said before continuing, "You may also want to pick up your two heir rings."

"I would also _appreciate _it if you would send a request to take my OWL's as well when you send the papers for my emancipation in." Silas said handing Gragnork two hundred galleons.

"Of course Mr. Gaunt, it will be taken care of." Gragnork replied as he pocketed the money.

He pressed another button on the side of the desk and a bigger than the last sized goblin came walking in.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Miletooth take Mr. Gaunt to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin family vaults." Gragnork said.

"Yes sir." Miletooth replied with a bow. "Please follow me sir."

Silas stood before bowing slightly to Gragnork. "_**May your gold always flow and we make great profits together.**_"

The cart ride down to the Slytherin vaults was a long one. Silas just sat back and enjoyed the ride, his face impassive. Harry stepped up to the vault doors. They were made of solid gold, in the center was a carving of a basilisk with it's mouth open and two emeralds for eyes, while it's tail was curled around the Slytherin family crest. Above the Basilisk was the carved the words _**'SLYTHERIN FAMILY VAULT'. **_

"_I Ssilass Ezekiel Gaunt requesst entrance to my family vault." _Silas said causing the young goblin beside his to shiver a little and the basilisk to animate.

"_Come forth and sspill your blood on the doorss sspeaker." _The large basilisk hissed out.

Harry pulled out a dagger without hesitation and slit his palm before smearing on the basilisk's fangs. The two emeralds glowed for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"_Enter your vault masster." _The basilisk hissed before the doors opened.

The vault was sectioned off into different rooms. The room as you stepped through the door was filled with trunks of galleons,sickles, and knuts. Off to the side were also trunks full of jewels. The doors to the other vault rooms were individually labeled: Weapon's and Armor, Family Jewels, Library, Potion's, and familiars. He needed the heir ring to be able to enter any of these rooms and in the middle of the main vault was a pedestal with a cushion on it.

Silas walked towards the pedestal before placing his hands on it. A surge of magic went through him before there was a bright flash. After the light settled Silas looked down at the Slytherin heir ring. It wasn't as large as the Lordship ring(which Harry knew to be a Horcrux), and was made of silver instead of platinum. There was an emerald green stone in the middle with two snakes curled around the outside. The sides had the Slytherin family crest on it. Harry picked it up before slipping it on his left first finger. Another surge of magic went through him as the ring recognized it's master. He almost shuddered to think what would happen if it didn't accept him. The Slytherin family wasn't really known for being softies and were known for their capabilities with the Dark Arts and Potions.

Silas felt a slight pull on his magic and walked towards the weapons room where it was coming from. As he laid his hand on the door it flashed brightly before melting away. He stepped towards the table on the end and he felt the pull strengthen. He closed his eyes and reached out.

His hand touched cool metal. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of wicked looking daggers. They were obvious of Elven make and the blades were made of mithril and shined with a light of their own. Runes for sharpness, self-cleaning, unbreakable and bonding were etched into the blade. The blades themselves were twelve inches long and the tip curved slightly upwards while the handle curved downwards.

The handle was made of what looked to be polished black ivory with a snake curled up on either side made of mithril as well. Harry sliced his finger and allowed blood to drop on the blades. He felt the bonding take and would be able to call them to him at any time. He slid them them into the specially modified holster on the back of his robe. They had a cushioning charm on them so they didn't poke him in the back. He also grabbed a pair of basilisk hide boots, cloak, vest, and gloves.

Silas walked in the library next and picked his way through the books taking down those that interested him. He found a note that said there were blank books towards the bottom so anyone wanting to take the books could make a copy of the originals.

Silas took out his wand and whispered _"Copy"_ over the books, watching as they were copied into the blanks beside them. Silas shrank the books afterwards and walked to the last room he wanted to check out, the familiars. Touching the door he watched it dissolve like the others had before. He walked around the room stretching out his magic before feeling a pull. He walked over to the shelf and found a medium sized black, silver, and gold egg. He pushed his hand through the suspended animation field and picked up the egg before sliding it into his pocket. He walked towards the goblin escorting him.

"I am finished here and would like to go to the Ravenclaw vault." Silas said.

"Of course sir." The goblin quickly replied.

They climbed back into the cart and went further down, taking another five minutes to arrive at the Ravenclaw vault. The doors to the vault were golden as well but instead of an animal under the _**'Ravenclaw Family Vault' **_there was a large blue gem. Silas walked up to the door and placed his palm against the surprisingly warm gem.

"I Silas Ezekiel Gaunt request entrance to my family vault." Silas said.

The gem began to glow and grew warmer before a gentle voice spoke, "_**Enter Silas Ezekiel Gaunt**_."

Harry immediately went to the library section of the vault. He knew that there had to be some amazing books in there. He slowly and carefully made a copy of each book before shrinking and placing them in his trunk. He felt a pull towards the "family jewelry" room.

Inside he walked towards the back following another pull again. He reached out and picked up an amulet. It was round shaped with a silver stone in the middle with a silver star embedded in it. The paper beside it said that it would provide the person who wore it protection from lower to mid-range curses including the Dark Arts. The stone was actually a healing stone created by Rowena Ravenclaw. It would be able to heal minor wounds and assist with others.

He walked to the pedestal in the middle and called the Ravenclaw heir ring to him. It was made of gold and had the Ravenclaw family crest on the sides with a blue diamond for the stone. He slid on his finger and he willed it to disappear.

Silas rode the cart to his new vault and organized it the way he wanted it. He was finally able to make it back to the surface and got his money bag. It was black with the Gringott's seal embroidered in silver.

Silas walked down Diagon Alley his robes flowing across the ground and an aura of power around him. His visit to Gringott's had taken up a lot of his time and he was annoyed.

He made his way towards the wizarding hotel in Morgana Alley, an off-shoot of Diagon Alley. The wizarding motel, DreamScape, wasn't around anymore when Silas was in the future. It had been shut down after a Death Eater raid. Even the front of the hotel was magnificent looking. It was made out of polished white marble and had a fountain, charmed to light up in different colors. The lobby inside was no less extravagant. The entire building was white marble with red satin carpets flowing around. In the middle of the lobby was an even larger fountain in it. The water shooting out was charmed to look like different kinds of magical creatures. Behind the hotel was a huge garden and lake.

Silas walked up to towards the front desk to see a blond haired, big chested girl sitting behind it reading a _Witch Weekly _magazine. He stood in front of the counter for about thirty seconds before sneering and ringing the bell. The girl was probably working there because someone owed someone else a favor or she was being used for her _skills_. The girl jumped and dropped her magazine in the process. He could see a hungry look in her eyes as she took in his body. When she looked up at his face he smirked at her causing her to blush lightly.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked.

"I would like to rent one of your suites for the rest of the summer." Silas said.

"Of course sir. What's your name?" She asked.

"Gaunt." Silas replied.

The girl looked up in surprise but quickly filled out a rental form.

"That'll be 800 galleons sir." She replied.

Silas quickly signed the form and paid the money. The girl slid him a gold key.

"To engage or disengage the lock just tap it with your wand when you insert the key. The door will automatically set itself to your magical signature while you are staying with us." The girl said. "Is there anything else I can get for you sir?"

"Yes I would like a misuse to come to my room later and have dinner delivered." Silas replied.

"Of course sir. Thank you for choosing our hotel." The girl said.

Silas nodded and walked over to the lift. He could feel her eyes on his backside the whole way but he didn't look back. Once in the life he pressed the button for the fifth floor.

Silas woke up the next day to an owl tapping at his window. He waved his hand causing it to pop open. A brown tawny owl soured in through the window. He took two separate letters off it's leg and stroked it's breast feathers for a while. The owl, who seemed to enjoy the attention, hooted once then flew over to perch on the table. Silas looked down at the letters in his hand and noticed the ministry seal on both of them. Breaking the seal on one of envelopes he pulled out the letter within.

_Dear Mr. Gaunt,_

_We have received your request for testing for your O.W.L.'s and below you will find a list of testing dates. To choose the dates you must tap the date with your wand. To choose your subjects you will need to do the same process. Expect a return owl with your schedule in twenty four hours._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Dates:_

_June 10__th_

_June 17__th_

_June 24__th_

_July 22__nd_

Silas thought about it before tapping June 10th with his wand. He had a few days before the test. Next he took a look at the subjects before tapping the ones he wanted:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Astronomy_

_Herbology_

_Arthrimancy_

_Ancient Runes_

_Care of Magical Creature's_

_Muggle Studies_

_Healing_

Sealing the letter he attached to the owls leg. He turned to the other letter and opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Gaunt,_

_We have received your application for legal emancipation. In order for you to be emancipated you have to have taken your OWL's and proven that you are able to take care of yourself. We have been notified that you have signed up for testing for your OWL's. Once you receive your results we will be able to give you a definitive answer considering your emancipation._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Green_

_Head of Legal Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: In case some of you didn't catch on about the part in the shop...it was a muggle bomb. This will definitely be a Harry/Bella but Narcissa might join in. Next update should be in a few days or next week sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not profit of any kind.

Silas laid back in the comfortable chair in the living room in his suite with a sigh. He had just finished his daily workout. Added on to that he discovered O.W.L.'s were just as much torture as they were before. He knew that he had at least done better this time. It had been a few days since his last test. He had to admit the suite he was staying in was nice. It had two bedrooms, a giant bathroom, living room, and a fully stocked bar. It also had a separate room where you could practice spells and had a balcony that you could sit out on at night as well.

Silas looked up when he heard an owl tapping at the window. Walking over he opened the balcony door and allowed two owls to fly in. They both perched themselves on the owl stand in the corner. Harry removed both notes from their legs, immediately seeing that they were both from the MoM. His O.W.L.'s results and the answer to his emancipation.

_Dear Mr. Gaunt,_

_Included with this letter you will find the results of your O.W.L.'s. Let me be the first to congratulate you on getting the highest scores since a former Head Boy from Hogwart's, Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was a pleasure testing you and all your testers were impressed with your scores._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Official Ministry Tester_

_O.W.L scores for:__ Silas E. Gaunt_

_O-Oustanding EE-Exceeds ExpectationsA-Acceptable T-Troll_

_**Transfiguration- Written: O Practical: O+**_

_**Herbology- Written:OPractical: O**_

_**D.A.D.A.- Written:O Practical: O+**_

_**Charms- Written: OPractical: O+**_

_**Potions- Written: OO Practical: O+**_

_**Astronomy- Written: OPractical: O**_

_**Arthrimancy- Written: OPractical: O+**_

_**Ancient Runes-Written:OPractical: O+**_

_**Muggle Studies-Written: OPractical: O**_

_**Healing- Written: EE Practical: O+**_

_**Total OWL's: 24**_

_+Showed exception skill and aptitude for this subject._

Silas was pleased overall with his scores. They were even better than the last time he had taken them. He opened the next note pretty much knowing what it was going to say.

_Dear Mr. Gaunt,_

_We have received the results of your O.W.L's and it is a pleasure to notify you of your granted emancipation. In this envelop you will find the papers needed to be signed to make your emancipation final. Once you sign the forms included it will automatically sign the ones in the ministry files so they are yours to keep. It is advisable that even though you are emancipated that you continue your education, either through private tutoring or a magical institution._

_Congratulations,_

_Edward Green_

_Head of Legal Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

Silas quickly signed the forms and the magic sealed itself with a flash. Now he needed to go to the Ministry and get himself an apparition license. He sat back and thought on the issue of his education. He could already take his Newts and pass them with lying colors but something was telling him that he should go to Hogwart's. He felt tired so he decided that he would take a nap before making his decision.

Silas woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on his door. He got out of bed, flicking his wand to fix his appearance and take out the wrinkles in his clothes. He walked over and opened the door and seeing a young wizard standing there he let a little aggravation seep into his voice.

"Yes why have you disturbed me?" Silas asked.

"Sir, I have a message for you." The wizard said.

"From whom?" Silas asked.

"Albus Dumbeldore, sir." He replied.

Harry stuck out his hand and took the letter. Giving the wizard a galleon tip before closing the door in his face. He walked over to the desk before setting the letter down. He ran his wand over it, checking for any jinxes or curses on it, finding a mild truth charm. It would encourage him to speak the truth. He simply swished his wand, destroying it. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. Gaunt,_

_I am Albus Dumbeldore, Headmaster of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I received the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level's exam and I must say that I am impressed. You remind me of an old student of mine named Tom Riddle. With scores like yours have you considered coming to Hogwart's?_

_Even if you have not I would like to give you a formal invite to attend. Hogwart's is one of the leading institutions in magical learning. We have the four houses, which are like your family while you are here. We offer a wide assortment of classes including electives like: Dueling, Ancient Runes, Arthrimancy, C.O.M.C. , and Divination. _

_We also have the traditional classes as well. I could send someone to show you to Diagon Alley if you needed help. Term begins on September 1__st__ and students ride the Hogwart's Express. The Express leaves platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock in the morning. If you decide that you want to come to Hogwart's please send a reply to this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore_

Silas sat back and thought about what he wanted to do. He really didn't know. He was stuck in the past and didn't know of anyway to get back at the moment. Not that he had much of a future he wanted to return to.

He wasn't known as the boy-who-lived here. However, he knew that people would be interested in him mainly his father and Dumbeldore. He knew that Dumbeldore most likely extended the invitation so that he could watch over him. He might not know that he was the son of Tom Riddle but he was probably guessing it.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill. He tapped the quill on the paper thinking about what he should do. Finally he set his quill down and sat down on floor and crossed his legs so he could meditate. He allowed his mind to drift and travel through his mind. Breathing in and out Harry found his magical core and submerged his awareness into it searching for answers.

Twenty minutes later he came out of his trance his decision made. Sitting back into the chair he picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink well beside it.

_Professor Albus Dumbeldore,_

_I have received your invitation to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I have decided to take you up on your offer. I have been compared twice to Tom Riddle, he must have been a great wizard to be so highly thought of. I am already staying near Diagon Alley so I won't need someone to show me around. I will arrive at Platform 9 ¾ on September 1__st__._

_If I could get a course list and supplies list I would appreciate it. I look forward to coming to Hogwart's and experiencing what it has to offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Silas Ezekiel Gaunt_

Sealing the letter Silas walked over to the wall and pushed a button on the wall. Ten seconds later a voice came across.

"How may I help you Mr. Gaunt?" A man's voice asked.

"I need to have one of carrier owls sent up to my room." Silas said. "Also I would _appreciate _if you could send up a tailor so I can be measured for some clothes."

"Yes sir. I'll have the owl sent up right away and the tailor will be there in about thirty minutes." The man said.

"That's fine, thank you." Silas replied before cutting off the conversation before the man could reply.

A minute later a brown tawny owl flew through the window. The owl was not surprisingly well trained. He walked over to the owl and slid the letter into the pouch on it's leg that was charmed weather-proof.

"That goes to Albus Dumbeldore." Silas said.

The owl hooted once before taking off. Silas walked over to his trunk and began to open it before he heard a rustle of cloth. He looked over at the robes he had worn the day before and saw them moving. Pointing his wand at the robe he carefully lifted it to see the snake egg he had taken from the vault. He picked up the egg and moved over to his desk. The egg started rolling back and forth before a crack formed in it. Almost as soon as the shell started cracking it exploded outwards. Now sitting on the desk was a eight inch long black snake with some silver and gold lines across it's scales with some kind of energy crackling over it's body. It's tongue flickered out a few times before it looked at him.

"_Hello little serpent." _Silas said.

"_Hello speaker. Where am I?" _A female voice asked.

"_Currently you are in my hotel room. I felt a pull towards you when I was in the Slytherin family vault." _Silas replied.

"_Then you are to be my master." _She replied.

"_I suppose so if you will bond with me." _Silas replied.

"_I will speaker. You are powerful and I will grow bigger because of it." _She replied before saying. _"I will need to bite your hand, once my bonded my poison won't bother you."_

Silas nodded his consent and stuck out his hand. Lightening fast the snake struck and was back in it's previous position almost faster than the human eye could see.

They both glowed with a bright silver aura before it died down. When Silas looked at her again she had gained another almost two feet and two and half inches of girth.

"_You are indeed very powerful master. I am Slyvanna master." _Slyvanna said.

"_I hate to sound ignorant but what type of serpent are you Slyvanna?" _Silas asked.

"_Not to worry master my kind aren't usually found in this part of the world. I am a Brazilian lightening viper. My kind have very toxic poison and a slight control over the element of lightening, depending on our magical strength and the strength of our bonded. I shouldn't have any problems master." _She replied.

"_Interesting, that is definitely a useful skill beloved." _Silas replied while stroking her scales causing her to hiss in pleasure. _"If you like I can cast a heating charm on the bed and you can sleep there."_

"_Thank you master, that would be excellent." _Slyvanna replied.

Silas swished his wand casting a heating charm on the blankets on the bed before transferring her over to it. A knock at his door shifted his attention, keeping his wand ready he went and answered it. A middle aged woman and younger one stood outside the door with a couple of trunks. Silas raised an inquiring eyebrow at the woman.

"I'm the tailor you requested sir. I am Diane Robisher and this is my assistant Melanie."The middle aged woman said.

Silas opened the door and beckoned them to enter. They walked into the room, the two trunks floating after them. Silas led them to the lounge where he took off his robes.

"I am in need of a whole new wardrobe. I want them made out of the finest materials. I am going to be attending Hogwart's but I don't want to look like some poor mongrel who can't afford decent clothes. I want five plain black robes, five black with silver trim, two emerald green with silver trim, five cloaks, five winter robes, two work robes, seven pairs of trousers, seven white shirts, two emerald green shirts, two blood red shirts, two silver shirts, under clothes, trainers, dress shoes, and two pairs of dress robes one black with silver trim and the other emerald green with silver trim made with acromuntula silk." Silas said, the last part making the two ladies gasp, raising an eyebrow he asked. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, no problem sir. It's just that acromuntula silk cost five hundred galleons a yard. It'll take at least three yards per robe." Mrs. Robisher replied.

"That's not a problem." Silas said with a wave of his hand causing the younger girls mouth to hang open.

"Y-yes sir." Mrs. Robisher replied. "If you'll remove the rest of your clothes besides your underclothes sir."

Silas nodded before unbuttoning his shirt and then taking off his pants. His very well defined muscles causing both women to blush, the younger more noticeably. Silas smirked to himself. Mrs. Robisher flicked her wand causing one of the trunks to open and a stool to float out of it. She set it on the floor then motioned for Silas to climb onto it. Twenty minutes later, plenty of touching, a couple of needle pokes Silas was fully measured.

"You can step down and get redressed now Mr. Gaunt."Mrs. Robisher said.

Silas nodded his head and quickly slipped his clothes back on. He walked back into his room, motioning for them to follow, and grabbed his money pouch and pulled out a paper money voucher. They were used for larger sales so that the person who was selling you things didn't have to count out a large amount of galleons.

"How much do I owe you Madam?" Silas asked.

"Your total is 3900 galleons, 12 sickles and four knuts." Mrs. Robisher replied. "Here's my vault information."

Silas took out a self-inking quill and wrote out a slip for 4,1000 galleons, 12 sickles, four knuts before placing his key in the designated box. There was a flash of light then Harry handed her the slip.

"That should cover it. With an extra hundred galleons apiece for a tip." Silas said.

"You are most gracious, my lord." Mrs. Robisher said.

Melanie, her assistant, was almost glowing with happiness. Silas led back to the door.

"Thank you for your time miladies." Silas said.

"No thanks are needed, I am paid well. Your order should be ready in three days." Mrs. Robisher said.

"That's fine." Silas replied while closing the door behind them.

"_Slyvanna?" _Silas said.

"_Yes master Silas?" _She answered.

"_I am going to be out for a while my dear. I am going to go and get my apparition license." _He said before asking,_"Do you want to come with me or stay here?"_

"_I think I will stay here master." _Slyvanna replied.

_"Okay. I will return in a while._" Silas said before walking over to his trunk to find a suitable outfit. He quickly slipped on a pair of black trousers, a gray shirt, a black robe with silver trim, and a pair of dragon hide boots. His cloak was clasped with a silver basilisk with emerald green eyes. He fixed his hair with a leather thong after pulling it into a ponytail and let his Slytherin heir ring become visible.

He walked out of his hotel room before making his way to the lobby. He walked up to the giant fireplace made out of marble. He motioned for the worker with the floo powder to throw some in the fire for him. Stepping into the green flames he clearly stated, "British Ministry of Magic."

Hundreds of fireplaces zoomed by as he spun through the floo network. He quickly centered himself so he wouldn't tumble out of the fireplace. It wouldn't do for an heir of Slytherin to look anything but graceful. Quickly stepping out of the fireplace he waved his wand causing any soot to disappear before placing a lesser none repelling spell to surround him so people wouldn't be able to run into him. It wasn't a moment too soon either as a younger Arthur Weasley bumped into him and was knocked to the ground, his arm full of papers scattering.

"So sorry, I didn't see you there in my rush." Arthur said as he gave his wand a small swish and his papers neatly re-stacked themselves.

"Just watch where you're going next time." Silas said before walking off.

Silas walked up to the guard at the front desk and presented his wand for security. The man scanned it then returned it. Conveniently forgetting what it was a moment later thanks to a built in obliviate spell that worked when someone besides him that touched it. Walking over to the lift he walked in with a group of four men.

"I'm telling you Frankfurt these attacks are becoming more and more frequent. I was talking to an auror buddy of mine over a pint the other day and he was telling me all about an attack last week. Some bloke and his wife and kids got themselves blown up down in Sussex. Their mark was shining above the house. Green with a big ole' skull with a snake in eets mouth." A short round wizard said to old gray haired wizard wearing old faded robes.

"What chu goin on bout Fergie? You oughtta know not to go talkin bout certain things where people can hear ya. Never know when one of _his_ followers might be around. I ain't lived this long to wantin' to be a dyin' anytime soon." The old man said in a grinding voice while looking around at everyone.

Before they could say more there was a ding and womans voice announcing, "Department for Wizard Affairs." and the doors open allowing "Fergie" and "Frankfurt" out. The doors quickly closed and the lift began to descend again. The stop was Silas' so he stepped out into the hallway leader to the Department of Magical Transportation. Walking through the doors Silas walked up to the front desk. Sitting behind it was a kindly looking old lady with graying brown hair and blue eyes.

"What can I do for you young man?" She asked.

"I need to test to get an apparition license." Silas replied.

"Alright. There are two types of apparition licenses. There's regular this includes side-along, coordinate, and line of sight. The second is international apparition. Which would you like to test for?" She asked.

"I would like to test for both of them thank you." Silas said causing her eyebrows to shoot up.

"You do know sir that you have to pay twenty galleons per test that is non-refundable even if you don't pass the tests?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I do." Silas said before taking the required amount out of his money bag.

"Okay young man if you'll just fill out theses forms we'll get you signed up for testing this afternoon." She said handing him some papers and a self-inking quill.

He was done five minutes later and returned the forms to the old lady at the desk. She tapped the forms with her wand causing them to give off a flash and disappear.

"We can get you in for testing in about an hour." She said. "You have time to go and get something in the cafeteria downstairs if you wanted to."

"Thank you I will be back in an hour then." Silas said before walking out. After pressing the button for the lift he was surprised to see it empty since it was about lunchtime. Two minutes later he was on the right floor and heading for the cafeteria. He had heard that they had good food from Ron once but with the way Ron ate he didn't know if that was reliable information.

The ministry cafeteria had plain gray walls and tile flooring. The food served floated in a line using charms so all people had to do was stand in line and pick whatever they wanted. Silas got in line and chose roasted pork with potatoes, carrots and gravy, butterbeer, and treacle tart. After paying his galleon and seven sickles Silas sat down with his back to the wall. He heard different conversations filtering past him.

"Did you hear about Daniel down in acquisitions?..."

"Pommel was talking bout the goblins are petitioning for more freedom over their banks. Codswollop if you ask me. We don't need those creature's getting a better foothold in our government..."

Silas tuned them out but kept his senses stretched out in case anyone tried anything. About ten minutes later he felt as if he was being watched. Looking out the corner of his eye he saw a blond haired man looking at him, more so looking at the ring on his finger. Silas finished his lunch and pushed the empty plate away from him, watching it vanish.

Walking out of the cafeteria he went back to lift and made it back to the testing area in about five minutes. Standing there waiting for him was a brown haired, brown eyed wizard. He had tanned, wrinkly skin with laugh lines around his eyes. He observed Silas as he walked towards him.

"Good afternoon. Mr. Gaunt I presume?" He asked and received a nod, "I'm Albert Walberg."

He stuck out his hand and shook Silas' hand.

"If you'll follow me into this room over here we'll begin your apparition testing. You are trying for regular and international apparition licensing correct?" He asked.

"That's right." Silas said.

"International takes quite a bit of power." Walberg warned as they walked into the testing room. It was a plain room with all white walls with a dozen or so yellow circles attached to the floor.

"I know." Silas said with a smirk.

"Just a bit of a warning for you." Walberg said. "First of all I'll need you to apparate between the yellow circles in the room. After that I'll apparate to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and some coordinates for a empty field on the very tip of Scotland. For your side-along I'll have you apparate both of us to Morgana Alley. For your international I'll have you apparate to Dublin, Ireland." Walberg said.

The next ten minutes was spent having Silas apparate between the circles. He did a perfect job each time, apparating and disapparating with a small pop. Walberg was definitely impressed, he had never had a tester learn so quickly or apparate so silently.

"Alright I think you've got that down." He said as he called for Silas to stop. "I'm going to apparate to Diagon Alley then I want you to follow me."

He started to turn and disappeared with a _'crack'. _Silas disappeared a few seconds later and reappeared at the apparition zone in Diagon Alley. Walberg motioned him over to the side.

"That worked well now I am going to apparate to Hogsmeade." He said before disappearing again.

Silas followed right after him and reappeared in Hogsmeade. He looked around for a couple of seconds. The main stretch looked to be about the same as it was in his time except for a few extra businesses.

"Well done Mr. Gaunt. Now here are the coordinates." He said handing Silas a piece of paper with the coordinates written on it to memorize. "Now this time I want you to go first and I will follow."

Silas nodded his head and handed the paper back to Walberg before closing his eyes and breathing deeply before twisting and disapparating with a little louder of a pop. He appeared about thirty feet from the coastline. He could hear the water crashing against the rocks below and could feel a light spray of salt water. About thirty seconds later Walberg appeared five feet away from.

"Very good Mr. Gaunt. Everything appears to still be attached." He said as he ran a diagnostic charm on Silas before sticking out his arm. "Next I would like you to side-along apparate us to Morgana Alley."

Silas grabbed his arm and disappeared with a even louder _'pop'_.

There were quite a few people milling around Morgana Alley. Silas thought he saw a younger James Potter for a second before dismissing it. Letting go of Silas' arm Walberg made a notation on his clipboard.

"Right next we are going to apparate to Dublin, Ireland. It is as far as I can apparate internationally. Here are the coordinates." Walberg said handing Silas a piece of parchment like earlier with the coordinates written on it.

Silas studied them for a few seconds before committing them to memory before handing it back. He turned on the spot before disappearing with a small _'crack' _like someone stepped on a twig. Walberg made some more notations before disappearing himself with a much louder _'crack'_.

Silas arrived in an empty alleyway. He could see the people running around in muggle Dublin on their way to work or home. He waited for Walberg to show up before apparating back to the testing room. Walberg came back right behind him and began to fill out the rest of his forms.

"You've definitely passed all of your tests. If you'll give these to the Ms. Gloenstein at the desk she will have them filed and then give you your apparition license." Walberg said handing him the papers he filled out.

"Thanks." Silas said before walking out the door and over to the old lady behind the desk.

"All done then?" She asked when she looked up and saw him standing there.

"Yes." Silas said while handing her the forms. She flipped through them before tapping them with her wand and whispering an incantation.

"Everything seems to be in order." She said before a card appeared before her. She reached down and handed it too him. "Here is your proof that you are licensed for apparating."

Silas took the card from her and read it:

**Proof of Apparition License**

_**Silas E. Gaunt**_

**Types:**

**Regular**

**International**

He quickly slid it into his wallet.

"Thanks." Silas said

"You're welcome dear." Ms. Gloenstein replied.

Silas walked out and straight to the apparition point. Not being able to legally apparate had been bothersome. He was glad that he had gotten that taken care of. He quickly apparated back to the hotel. He was able to make it back to his hotel room with minimal fuss except for the receptionist trying to flirt with him.

The rest of the summer up till the time to go to Hogwart's passed quickly enough. Silas spent most of his time reading the books he had gotten from his family vaults and practicing spells. Every morning he would get up and do stretches before practicing martial arts before moving on to dueling and trying out new spells. Next came blades, then weight lifting before soaking in the tub to relax his by then, aching muscles.

He woke the morning of September 1st just like any other day except he went with a light training session since he had to go to the train station. He walked around the suite and gathered all of his things before placing them inside his trunk. He wore his hair pulled back in a thong, and already had his school uniform on plus a pair of dragon hide boots charmed to be soundless, always comfortable, and weather regulating.

"_Are you ready to go my dear? The train to Hogwart'ss iss leaving in an hour." _Silas hissed.

"_I am ready masster." _Sylvanna replied.

Silas lowered his arm and allowed her to slither up his arm and rap around his shoulder's hidden by his robes. He quickly shrank his trunk before placing it in his pocket before picking up the cage containing his Eagle owl Thor. Thor was black with brown feathers and silver eyes. Around his neck hung a blood red serpent pendant charmed so that he couldn't be tracked and it also had protection charms on it. It contained Silas' blood and could only be removed by a blood relative. He really didn't want anyone reading his mail.

Turning on the spot he disapparated and landed on Platform 9¾. The platform was bustling with activity. There were all kinds of people running around, in robes and muggle clothes both. Parents were kissing their kids by and students were trying to find a good place to sit.

"_That wass a mosst unssetlling way to travel masster." _Sylvanna hissed from underneath his cloak.

"_Indeed." _He replied.

Silas quietly and confidently walked towards the train. Some of the girls and even guys were giving him appreciative looks. He climbed onto the train and walked towards the back looking for an empty compartment. When he finally found one he set his trunk up on the rack and hung Thor's cage on a hook by the window. Deciding to do some reading he placed a locking charm and silencing charm on the door before charming the hallway windows dark.

He opened his trunk and pulled out was of Slytherin's journals. He picked up where he left off the other day.

_-December 13__th__, 1010-_

_I had to sneak away from Godric and Rowena again today. Helga is still gone on her trip to get some potions ingredients from the village a few towns over. I am almost half-way through with the building of my chamber. All four of us have decided to build our own chambers for our and our heirs to use. I however am keeping mine hidden, it's never good for others to know where your sanctuary's are. I have hatched a basilisk to watch over my chamber and my future heirs, I named her Selena after my first wife. _

_I continue to work in secret because I know that the other founder's wouldn't agree with my placing a basilisk in the school. Just like they don't agree that mudbloods and blood-traitors have no place in Hogwart's. If they are going to be allowed to learn magic they should still not be allowed into our prestigious school. They also shouldn't be allowed to dilute our gene pool and weaken our magic._

_I have done studies that help support my theories. Even if the mudbloods are magically strong, their magic is different that a pureblood's and causes ours to dilute. If allowed it would dilute our family magicks and destroy our ways of life. I do not however agree with the beliefs of my late brother Angus that they should all be killed. _

_I have envisioned a world were all magical peoples can live together happily and freely without fear from muggles. It used to be so, but muggles have began to grow hateful and jealous of our power, even though we have had a long relationship of peace with them. Our society has had to go into hiding when it should not be so. The filth of the muggles continues to grow, while due to the long life of wizards our birthrates are lower and our numbers dwindle. _

_I am leaving in my chamber works written by myself and other powerful sorcerers so that my heirs may continue my noble work. Since only my heirs will be able to access the chamber I do not hesitate to leave my prized books inside of it. I am also creating other rooms so that the chamber can be a sanctuary to any of my heirs in their time of need._

_-January 3__rd__, 1011-_

_Rowena has questioned me on why I keep disappearing. I, of course, did not tell her the whole truth just that I was working on my chamber. She is too smart for her own good sometimes. Gryffindor is a good friend but he continues to not notice my absences. _

_He can be awfully dense at times, it's going to be the death of him someday I fear. Helga is once again with child, her and Godric's second. I am to be it's godfather and Godric's half-sister Alena Potter is to be it's godmother. I am almost done with building my chamber now. All that is left is the enchantments and preservation charms over the potion ingredients and place the hibernation charm on Selena. I modified the hibernation charm so that she will continue to grow until she is let loose again._

_-August 10__th__, 1011-_

_My goddaughter Alexis Reanne Gryffindor was born just this morning. She has her mother's dark auburn hair and Godric's blue eyes. She appears to be an already healthy and energetic child. I have also finished stockpiling materials into my chamber. _

_The number of students continues to grow and we have been forced to hire other instructor's. I have decided to take time away from the school and travel the lands for awhile. I have not done so since I met Godric in my youth. _

Silas' reading was interrupted when the door was opened and a first year kid with long black hair and gray eyes walked in. Silas watched him as he flung his trunk up onto the overhead rack and placed a cage with an annoyed barn owl in it on the hook beside Thor. The bird almost immediately started cowering when Thor looked at it as if he had had found lunch. The other boy finally sat down in the seat opposite him.

"You know usually when someone places a locking charm on their doors it means they don't want to be bothered." Silas drawled.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a compartment and I wanted to get away from my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa." The boy said before sticking out his hand, "Regulus Black."

Silas grudgingly stuck out his hand. The kid had at least some power behind him to break Silas' spells. "Silas Gaunt."

It was funny to see Regulus' face go from slightly arrogant to completely shocked. His eyes widened comically and his jaw hung open a ways.


End file.
